To Make Yuna Happy
by Anime-Angel-Ash
Summary: A drabble about Rikku, why she wants to help Yuna, and her regrets about doing things the way she did.


_No more sadness.  
I wanna be the one to make you happy.  
I wanna be the one to give you hope._

_-Celine Dion_

Rikku knew that this was her fault. She had started all this the day she had shown Yuna that sphere. If she had thought about it longer, she may never have done it to begin with. But, that had always been one of Rikku's problems. She never thought things out before she did them, and it often ended up with her in a whole mess of trouble. It never really bothered her though, up until the time when she eventually hurt someone else instead of herself.

She'd been there that day. The day he and Yuna had to say goodbye to each other for the last time. She saw how it broke both their hearts, but saw it even more so in Yuna. After all, _he_ hadn't lingered long enough for Rikku to fully comprehend what was happening in his mind and in his broken heart. Yuna, on the other hand, had.

Yuna never complained. It wasn't in her nature to complain or impose upon anyone else. Everything she felt, she suffered through alone. She wouldn't let anyone else feel her pain. Still, when the two cousins each took a bunk in the airship's crew quarters later that morning, Rikku could feel it in the air, almost as if it were a tangible thing she could reach out and touch. Though Yuna lie completely still, her breathing even, Rikku could tell that she was crying. It may or may not have been external, but Rikku knew that it was there, somewhere.

"Yunie?" she had prodded gently, testing to see if Yuna was still awake.

"Yes Rikku?" Yuna had replied, remaining just as still as she had been a moment before. Rikku hadn't spoken to Yuna directly. Instead, she had turned her eyes to the low ceiling, carefully thinking over her words before saying them.

"We'll…we'll figure out something," she had whispered. "We'll bring him back, somehow."

A moment's pause, and then, "Thank you, Rikku." It had been sincere, but it had also held a sort of hopelessness. Even with Rikku's assertions, Yuna had finally lost hope. She knew that he would never come back. She had accepted it. She would move on, but this pain, this heartbreak, would be with her forever, because he had loved her back.

Rikku didn't remember it exactly, but she believed that right about this time was when tears of her own began to brim in her eyes. She didn't want Yuna to suffer like this. She had done everything for them, for Spira, and in return, she lost something precious and dear to her. It wasn't fair, Rikku told herself. She had to make it fair. She had to find out some way to bring him back, for Yuna.

As time passed, however, Rikku slowly forgot about that promise to herself. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka all returned to Besaid Island, and soon enough were happy as clams again. Well, Yuna and Wakka were anyway. Lulu couldn't be described as very clam-like. Still, they were all satisfied and happy, and Rikku, in turn, was as well.

However, one instant, one thought, one decision, can change everything, and that is exactly what happened.

When they found the sphere, the one with him in it, it jogged Rikku's memory, making her remember the promise she had made to Yuna. Maybe, just maybe, she _could_ bring him back. With this, Yuna could regain what she had lost. He would be happy again. She would be happy again. _They_ would be happy again, together.

Unfortunately, Rikku hadn't known what this would bring for Yuna. Yuna had hope again, which made Rikku overjoyed. Yet, with that hope came something else: disappointment. That was the only sphere they had found of him, and they had no clues as to where a new one would be. Who knew if there even _was_ another sphere with him in it?

Rikku, for her part, could take comfort in knowing that Yuna was happy in her new life as a sphere hunter. The happiness that Yuna now possessed was not something fake. However, on occasion, Rikku would overhear Yuna speaking to the nothingness, as if it were actually him that she was speaking to. Other times, as Rikku made her way to her bed after a long day of sphere hunting, she would see Yuna reaching her hand out as she slept, hoping to take his hand in it. Still other times, she would sometimes notice Yuna staring off into space, as if waiting for something to happen.

_What if we can't bring him back?_ Rikku would sometimes wonder, these thoughts hidden in the dark corners of her mind where they would never, ever be seen. _What if we never find him?_ She could just imagine what that would do to Yuna. For her hope to be taken away like that…

_That's why we have to find him!_ Rikku would decide whenever her mind wandered into those darker, sadder areas of the issue. _Yunie has made everyone else happy, and now it's her turn. We _have_ to do this. We have to…to make Yunie happy._


End file.
